The Digi Warriors
by Kori Gatomon
Summary: Two Gatomon appear in the world of Warriors, and one of them has a prophecy hanging above their head. Can the Gatomon turned cat that it said to save the Clan from evil do it? Or will she fail, and all be lost?


MossClan

Leader: Shockstar- white tom with yellow stripes, and yellow eyes, and a scar on his right eye that looks like a lightning bolt

Apprentice: Icypaw (N/A: I meant change it to Icepaw. But I wanna do a name that hasn't really been used yet, which is why I used Icypaw. XD. Which do you guys think is better? Icepaw or Icypaw?)

Deputy: Sageleaf- black she-cat with a lighter black underbelly, inside of her ears, and green eyes

Medicine cat: Yellowtooth gray she-cat with a lighter gray underbelly, insides of her ears, and orange eyes

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

Warriors: Bluesky- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Firepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Leopardspots- golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Lilypetal-White she-cat with dark cream patches and green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Graypelt- Handsome grey tom with brown legs and paws, dark blue eyes

Vipershine: sleek cream colored she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and dark brown paws, fiery amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Cloudbreeze-white tom with grey paws

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Silvershadow-black she-cat with one white paw

Brightstep- white she-cat with tabby patches

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Coppernight- black tom with tabby paws

Lionclaw- golden tabby with green eyes

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Crimsonfur- red-and-white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Darkpelt- black tabby tom with amber eyes

Longstripe- tabby tom with a long black stripe on his back, with green eyes

Apprentices: Icypaw- white she-cat with orange ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on her, green front paws, and blue eyes

Leafpaw- white she-cat with dark green ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on tail, gray front paws, and lighter green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Birdpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw- red-and-black tom with green eyes

Hazelpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fadingpaw- silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Speedpaw-blue-gray with green eyes

Hollypaw-black she-cat with misty paws and gray under belly and tail tip

Queens: Seedwhisker-brown-and-white with green eyes

Elders:

MistClan

Leader: Waterstar- a black she-cat with light mouse stripes

Deputy: Redfur- red tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine cat: Firebird- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Mistyflower- grey with white paw and with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Sunclaw-dark brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Willoweyes-light gray with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Blueclaw-bluish tom with sliver paws and whit belly

Apprentices: Dawnpaw- gray tom with a black stripe from his head to tail, with black around his paws, and lighter gray inside his ears, underbelly, and under his tail, with blue eyes

Riverpaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Miinnowpaw- Mousegrey shorthair with dark bluegrey calico markings.

Sunpaw- yellow she-cat

Whiskerpaw- a creamy yellow cat with white stripes, and paws, and muzzle. She has a salmon colored underbellyand white tailtip her tail is fluffy

Dewpaw- -light grey with one black paw amber eyes

Queens: andlight-light brown with dark brown right paw

(Crystalkit-ginger she-cat with silver paws and white chest and underbelly, has a left brown foreleg and one blue eye and one green eye)

Elders:

DreamClan

Leader: Dapplestar-Pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat. She has long lean legs and thick fur. She has almost a cape over neck and back. She is mostly black with dark ginger dark gray and dark brown tiny patches

Deputy: Snowstripe-white Tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar over his left eye

Medicine cat: Mudfeather- mudbrown she-cat with dark brown splotches, white paws, and white chin, green eyes and a soft voice

Warriors: Duckblade- smokey grey, with white underbelly, and black dorsal stripe, paws, and tail-tip

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Bitclaw- gray tom with black spots, tail-tip, and green eyes

Fernfin-Silver tom with brown paws

Duckfoot-white she-cat, yellow front paws, and splashes of gold on her pelt

Jinxhearth- sandcolored tom with one blue eye one brown, ginger belly and white sock markings

Thornpike-russian blue tom

Liverstone-Ginger tortus shell tom, dark grey mask on his face and white muzzle

Apprentices: Lightpaw- yellow-ish gold she-cat with green eyes

Dunpaw-yellow dun tom with black paws and white belly

Turtlepaw_dirty moss colored striped tom, brown eyes

Vixenpaw-a foxred, fox marked she cat

Gritpaw-dapple grey, tuxedo marked she cat

Ragpaw-black tom with yellow paws and ginger stripes

Queens: Slyfeather-russian blue she-cat, white tuux pattern with black paws and black splash on her face

Flytree-reddish brown she cat, ginger paws

Elders: Greyfoot-old whitening tom, he used to be black but now is a speckled dark grey

BrokenClan

Leader: Grasstar- Natural green cat with lighter green belly

Deputy: Silverpelt- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Blueblaze- blue she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Warriors: Clouldmist- white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilacfeather- sandcolored with chokolate brown paws, ginger speckles, muzzle, and eartips

Riddledapple-light brown she-cat

Eclipseclaws-Black she-cat with misty white paws

Seastripe-Bluish grey she-cay

Lighthaze-white golden tom

Apprentices: Fallenpaw- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:Wintersong- white with light grey paws and tail

Elders:

ToxicClan

Leader: Switch- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snow- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors: Demon- a blood-thristy black she-cat with green eyes

Lilac- beautiful soft-black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Reaper- pitch-black she-cat, with emotionless, desolate gray eyes

Slice- a gray tom with blue eyes

Viola- pure-white she-cat with deadly burning red eyes

Layla- brown she-cat with black stripes, white chin, and green eyes

Slash- gray tom with green eyes and black stripes

River- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes.

Jira- beautiful white pelted she-cat with one red eye, and one purple eye

Razor- black she-cat with a sharp tongue and creepy white eyes that haunt you at night

Dustclaw- light dusty brown with brown eyes

Death Trap- black tom with red eyes

Clawmouth- brown tom with amber eyes

Dagger, a silver cat with blood-red eyes

MossClan

Leader: Shockstar- white tom with yellow stripes, and yellow eyes, and a scar on his right eye that looks like a lightning bolt

Apprentice: Icypaw

Deputy: Sageleaf- black she-cat with a lighter black underbelly, inside of her ears, and green eyes

Medicine cat: Yellowtooth gray she-cat with a lighter gray underbelly, insides of her ears, and orange eyes

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

Warriors: Bluesky- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Firepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Leopardspots- golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Lilypetal-White she-cat with dark cream patches and green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Graypelt- Handsome grey tom with brown legs and paws, dark blue eyes

Vipershine: sleek cream colored she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and dark brown paws, fiery amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Cloudbreeze-white tom with grey paws

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Silvershadow-black she-cat with one white paw

Brightstep- white she-cat with tabby patches

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Coppernight- black tom with tabby paws

Apprentices: Icypaw- white she-cat with orange ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on her, green front paws, and blue eyes

Leafpaw- white she-cat with dark green ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on tail, gray front paws, and lighter green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fadingpaw- silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Speedpaw-blue-gray with green eyes

Hollypaw-black she-cat with misty paws and gray under belly and tail tip

Queens: Seedwhisker-brown-and-white with green eyes

Elders:

MistClan

Leader: Waterstar- a black she-cat with light mouse stripes

Deputy: Redfur- red tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine cat: Firebird- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Mistyflower- grey with white paw and with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Sunclaw-dark brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Willoweyes-light gray with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Blueclaw-bluish tom with sliver paws and whit belly

Apprentices: Dawnpaw- gray tom with a black stripe from his head to tail, with black around his paws, and lighter gray inside his ears, underbelly, and under his tail, with blue eyes

Riverpaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Miinnowpaw- Mousegrey shorthair with dark bluegrey calico markings.

Sunpaw- yellow she-cat

Whiskerpaw- a creamy yellow cat with white stripes, and paws, and muzzle. She has a salmon colored underbellyand white tailtip her tail is fluffy

Dewpaw- -light grey with one black paw amber eyes

Queens: andlight-light brown with dark brown right paw

(Crystalkit-ginger she-cat with silver paws and white chest and underbelly, has a left brown foreleg and one blue eye and one green eye)

Elders:

DreamClan

Leader: Dapplestar-Pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat. She has long lean legs and thick fur. She has almost a cape over neck and back. She is mostly black with dark ginger dark gray and dark brown tiny patches

Deputy: Snowstripe-white Tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar over his left eye

Medicine cat: Mudfeather- mudbrown she-cat with dark brown splotches, white paws, and white chin, green eyes and a soft voice

Warriors: Duckblade- smokey grey, with white underbelly, and black dorsal stripe, paws, and tail-tip

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Bitclaw- gray tom with black spots, tail-tip, and green eyes

Fernfin-Silver tom with brown paws

Duckfoot-white she-cat, yellow front paws, and splashes of gold on her pelt

Jinxhearth- sandcolored tom with one blue eye one brown, ginger belly and white sock markings

Thornpike-russian blue tom

Liverstone-Ginger tortus shell tom, dark grey mask on his face and white muzzle

Apprentices: Lightpaw- yellow-ish gold she-cat with green eyes

Dunpaw-yellow dun tom with black paws and white belly

Turtlepaw_dirty moss colored striped tom, brown eyes

Vixenpaw-a foxred, fox marked she cat

Gritpaw-dapple grey, tuxedo marked she cat

Ragpaw-black tom with yellow paws and ginger stripes

Queens: Slyfeather-russian blue she-cat, white tuux pattern with black paws and black splash on her face

Flytree-reddish brown she cat, ginger paws

Elders: Greyfoot-old whitening tom, he used to be black but now is a speckled dark grey

BrokenClan

Leader: Grasstar- Natural green cat with lighter green belly

Deputy: Silverpelt- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Blueblaze- blue she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Warriors: Clouldmist- white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilacfeather- sandcolored with chokolate brown paws, ginger speckles, muzzle, and eartips

Riddledapple-light brown she-cat

Eclipseclaws-Black she-cat with misty white paws

Seastripe-Bluish grey she-cay

Lighthaze-white golden tom

Apprentices: Fallenpaw- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:Wintersong- white with light grey paws and tail

Elders:

ToxicClan

Leader: Switch- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snow- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors: Demon- a blood-thristy black she-cat with green eyes

Lilac- beautiful soft-black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Reaper- pitch-black she-cat, with emotionless, desolate gray eyes

Slice- a gray tom with blue eyes

Viola- pure-white she-cat with deadly burning red eyes

Layla- brown she-cat with black stripes, white chin, and green eyes

Slash- gray tom with green eyes and black stripes

River- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes.

Jira- beautiful white pelted she-cat with one red eye, and one purple eye

Razor- black she-cat with a sharp tongue and creepy white eyes that haunt you at night

Dustclaw- light dusty brown with brown eyes

Death Trap- black tom with red eyes

Clawmouth- brown tom with amber eyes

Dagger, a silver cat with blood-red eye

MossClan

Leader: Shockstar- white tom with yellow stripes, and yellow eyes, and a scar on his right eye that looks like a lightning bolt

Apprentice: Icypaw

Deputy: Sageleaf- black she-cat with a lighter black underbelly, inside of her ears, and green eyes

Medicine cat: Yellowtooth gray she-cat with a lighter gray underbelly, insides of her ears, and orange eyes

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

Warriors: Bluesky- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Firepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Leopardspots- golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Lilypetal-White she-cat with dark cream patches and green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Graypelt- Handsome grey tom with brown legs and paws, dark blue eyes

Vipershine: sleek cream colored she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and dark brown paws, fiery amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Cloudbreeze-white tom with grey paws

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Silvershadow-black she-cat with one white paw

Brightstep- white she-cat with tabby patches

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Coppernight- black tom with tabby paws

Apprentices: Icypaw- white she-cat with orange ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on her, green front paws, and blue eyes

Leafpaw- white she-cat with dark green ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on tail, gray front paws, and lighter green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fadingpaw- silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Speedpaw-blue-gray with green eyes

Hollypaw-black she-cat with misty paws and gray under belly and tail tip

Queens: Seedwhisker-brown-and-white with green eyes

Elders:

MistClan

Leader: Waterstar- a black she-cat with light mouse stripes

Deputy: Redfur- red tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine cat: Firebird- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Mistyflower- grey with white paw and with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Sunclaw-dark brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Willoweyes-light gray with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Blueclaw-bluish tom with sliver paws and whit belly

Apprentices: Dawnpaw- gray tom with a black stripe from his head to tail, with black around his paws, and lighter gray inside his ears, underbelly, and under his tail, with blue eyes

Riverpaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Miinnowpaw- Mousegrey shorthair with dark bluegrey calico markings.

Sunpaw- yellow she-cat

Whiskerpaw- a creamy yellow cat with white stripes, and paws, and muzzle. She has a salmon colored underbellyand white tailtip her tail is fluffy

Dewpaw- -light grey with one black paw amber eyes

Queens: andlight-light brown with dark brown right paw

(Crystalkit-ginger she-cat with silver paws and white chest and underbelly, has a left brown foreleg and one blue eye and one green eye)

Elders:

DreamClan

Leader: Dapplestar-Pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat. She has long lean legs and thick fur. She has almost a cape over neck and back. She is mostly black with dark ginger dark gray and dark brown tiny patches

Deputy: Snowstripe-white Tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar over his left eye

Medicine cat: Mudfeather- mudbrown she-cat with dark brown splotches, white paws, and white chin, green eyes and a soft voice

Warriors: Duckblade- smokey grey, with white underbelly, and black dorsal stripe, paws, and tail-tip

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Bitclaw- gray tom with black spots, tail-tip, and green eyes

Fernfin-Silver tom with brown paws

Duckfoot-white she-cat, yellow front paws, and splashes of gold on her pelt

Jinxhearth- sandcolored tom with one blue eye one brown, ginger belly and white sock markings

Thornpike-russian blue tom

Liverstone-Ginger tortus shell tom, dark grey mask on his face and white muzzle

Apprentices: Lightpaw- yellow-ish gold she-cat with green eyes

Dunpaw-yellow dun tom with black paws and white belly

Turtlepaw_dirty moss colored striped tom, brown eyes

Vixenpaw-a foxred, fox marked she cat

Gritpaw-dapple grey, tuxedo marked she cat

Ragpaw-black tom with yellow paws and ginger stripes

Queens: Slyfeather-russian blue she-cat, white tuux pattern with black paws and black splash on her face

Flytree-reddish brown she cat, ginger paws

Elders: Greyfoot-old whitening tom, he used to be black but now is a speckled dark grey

BrokenClan

Leader: Grasstar- Natural green cat with lighter green belly

Deputy: Silverpelt- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Blueblaze- blue she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Warriors: Clouldmist- white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilacfeather- sandcolored with chokolate brown paws, ginger speckles, muzzle, and eartips

Riddledapple-light brown she-cat

Eclipseclaws-Black she-cat with misty white paws

Seastripe-Bluish grey she-cay

Lighthaze-white golden tom

Apprentices: Fallenpaw- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:Wintersong- white with light grey paws and tail

Elders:

ToxicClan

Leader: Switch- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snow- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors: Demon- a blood-thristy black she-cat with green eyes

Lilac- beautiful soft-black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Reaper- pitch-black she-cat, with emotionless, desolate gray eyes

Slice- a gray tom with blue eyes

Viola- pure-white she-cat with deadly burning red eyes

Layla- brown she-cat with black stripes, white chin, and green eyes

Slash- gray tom with green eyes and black stripes

River- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes.

Jira- beautiful white pelted she-cat with one red eye, and one purple eye

Razor- black she-cat with a sharp tongue and creepy white eyes that haunt you at night

Dustclaw- light dusty brown with brown eyes

Death Trap- black tom with red eyes

Clawmouth- brown tom with amber eyes

Dagger, a silver cat with blood-red eyes

MossClan

Leader: Shockstar- white tom with yellow stripes, and yellow eyes, and a scar on his right eye that looks like a lightning bolt

Apprentice: Icypaw

Deputy: Sageleaf- black she-cat with a lighter black underbelly, inside of her ears, and green eyes

Medicine cat: Yellowtooth gray she-cat with a lighter gray underbelly, insides of her ears, and orange eyes

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

Warriors: Bluesky- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Firepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Leopardspots- golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Lilypetal-White she-cat with dark cream patches and green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Graypelt- Handsome grey tom with brown legs and paws, dark blue eyes

Vipershine: sleek cream colored she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and dark brown paws, fiery amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Cloudbreeze-white tom with grey paws

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Silvershadow-black she-cat with one white paw

Brightstep- white she-cat with tabby patches

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Coppernight- black tom with tabby paws

Apprentices: Icypaw- white she-cat with orange ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on her, green front paws, and blue eyes

Leafpaw- white she-cat with dark green ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on tail, gray front paws, and lighter green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fadingpaw- silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Speedpaw-blue-gray with green eyes

Hollypaw-black she-cat with misty paws and gray under belly and tail tip

Queens: Seedwhisker-brown-and-white with green eyes

Elders:

MistClan

Leader: Waterstar- a black she-cat with light mouse stripes

Deputy: Redfur- red tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine cat: Firebird- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Mistyflower- grey with white paw and with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Sunclaw-dark brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Willoweyes-light gray with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Blueclaw-bluish tom with sliver paws and whit belly

Apprentices: Dawnpaw- gray tom with a black stripe from his head to tail, with black around his paws, and lighter gray inside his ears, underbelly, and under his tail, with blue eyes

Riverpaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Miinnowpaw- Mousegrey shorthair with dark bluegrey calico markings.

Sunpaw- yellow she-cat

Whiskerpaw- a creamy yellow cat with white stripes, and paws, and muzzle. She has a salmon colored underbellyand white tailtip her tail is fluffy

Dewpaw- -light grey with one black paw amber eyes

Queens: andlight-light brown with dark brown right paw

(Crystalkit-ginger she-cat with silver paws and white chest and underbelly, has a left brown foreleg and one blue eye and one green eye)

Elders:

DreamClan

Leader: Dapplestar-Pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat. She has long lean legs and thick fur. She has almost a cape over neck and back. She is mostly black with dark ginger dark gray and dark brown tiny patches

Deputy: Snowstripe-white Tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar over his left eye

Medicine cat: Mudfeather- mudbrown she-cat with dark brown splotches, white paws, and white chin, green eyes and a soft voice

Warriors: Duckblade- smokey grey, with white underbelly, and black dorsal stripe, paws, and tail-tip

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Bitclaw- gray tom with black spots, tail-tip, and green eyes

Fernfin-Silver tom with brown paws

Duckfoot-white she-cat, yellow front paws, and splashes of gold on her pelt

Jinxhearth- sandcolored tom with one blue eye one brown, ginger belly and white sock markings

Thornpike-russian blue tom

Liverstone-Ginger tortus shell tom, dark grey mask on his face and white muzzle

Apprentices: Lightpaw- yellow-ish gold she-cat with green eyes

Dunpaw-yellow dun tom with black paws and white belly

Turtlepaw_dirty moss colored striped tom, brown eyes

Vixenpaw-a foxred, fox marked she cat

Gritpaw-dapple grey, tuxedo marked she cat

Ragpaw-black tom with yellow paws and ginger stripes

Queens: Slyfeather-russian blue she-cat, white tuux pattern with black paws and black splash on her face

Flytree-reddish brown she cat, ginger paws

Elders: Greyfoot-old whitening tom, he used to be black but now is a speckled dark grey

BrokenClan

Leader: Grasstar- Natural green cat with lighter green belly

Deputy: Silverpelt- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Blueblaze- blue she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Warriors: Clouldmist- white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilacfeather- sandcolored with chokolate brown paws, ginger speckles, muzzle, and eartips

Riddledapple-light brown she-cat

Eclipseclaws-Black she-cat with misty white paws

Seastripe-Bluish grey she-cay

Lighthaze-white golden tom

Apprentices: Fallenpaw- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:Wintersong- white with light grey paws and tail

Elders:

ToxicClan

Leader: Switch- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snow- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors: Demon- a blood-thristy black she-cat with green eyes

Lilac- beautiful soft-black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Reaper- pitch-black she-cat, with emotionless, desolate gray eyes

Slice- a gray tom with blue eyes

Viola- pure-white she-cat with deadly burning red eyes

Layla- brown she-cat with black stripes, white chin, and green eyes

Slash- gray tom with green eyes and black stripes

River- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes.

Jira- beautiful white pelted she-cat with one red eye, and one purple eye

Razor- black she-cat with a sharp tongue and creepy white eyes that haunt you at night

Dustclaw- light dusty brown with brown eyes

Death Trap- black tom with red eyes

Clawmouth- brown tom with amber eyes

Dagger, a silver cat with blood-red eyes

Marcus- red eyed brown tabby

Kimmy- ginger with white paws, chest and muzzle. Kimmy has one sweet purple eye, and one baby blue eye, and her nose is a rosy pink color.

Whisper- lovely white, fluffy she-cat with stunning amber eyes

Jagged- white and black tom with one light blue eye, and one brown eye

Star- small grey she-cat with purple eyes

Scar- black tom with icy blue eyes

Minty- a quite big black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Aly- black she-cat with silver eyes

Ice- gray-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes

Noel- small jet black she-cat

Bloodsoul- dark-tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear and silver cold eyes that haunt you

Tori- brown she-cat with green eyes

Dash- beautiful, pale-grey she-cat with piercing, frosty blue eyes, and cold, blue stripes running down her spine

Knife- gray with dark gray stripes

Defiance- black cat with green eyes

Claw- brown tom with amber eyes

Nightmare- black tom with a lighter black underbelly, tail-tip, inside of ears, muzzle, and amber colored eyes, that turn red when he's mad

Queens: Lepoardleaf- leopard colored fur with dark brown eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Flurry- a red, orange calico tom with green eyes

Bloodstain- red tom with a paler red eyes. Used to be in ToxicClan

Lily- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tiger-gray tabby with amber eyes

Stargazer- old gray tom

Snowball- white she-cat with green eyes


End file.
